


Awakening (to various sexualities and preferences)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, This is old enough to be like a journal of my writing improvement, Trans Female Character, minor twinges of angst, more as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chrom was gay? Vaike bi? Lon'qu demixsexual? Find out! (a.k.a various different scenarios, AU, canon divergent or compliant, where our heroes are not 100% straight).</p><p>(Please, request things! Chapters are request based now, because I like trying out unique pairings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Long For The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for the overwhelming straightness of Awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first one is about our dear hero, Chrom, being full blown homosexual, with his sights on Frederick, and Frederick's sexuality isn't mentioned, but everyone knows he has a Chrom preference. Sorry for it being out of character.

Frederick, barely eight, was the first person to hold the blue haired princeling.

* * *

 

Chrom's first kiss was with Frederick.

That was not a fact he told most people. Frederick was older than Chrom, but only to the point that he was in his early twenties when the prince was a teenager. And the princeling was curious of everything at that time. He started to have the inkling that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't like the other men in the castle which his choice of lust.

He wasn't looking at any of the beautiful women in the castle, or his many possible brides; no, his eye had turned to the large knight assigned to his and Lissa's personal service, Frederick. Frederick was fun to train with, would always lend an ear, and when he removed that armor Chrom doubted there was another man in existence so godly.

"Frederick?" he beckoned on evening, finally unable to sate his curiosity with just observation.

He was answered with "Milord?" and the sound of heavy footfalls and the chink of armor.

"I want to try something. If you hate it, we never have to speak of it again. I'm not ordering you or anything."

"I live to serve you, Milord."

He sighed. Loyal as ever. Chrom dearly hoped that he hadn't imagined his warm glances being returned. He grabbed him by the collar he knew was underneath that armor, and pulled him down to his eye level. After joyfully taking in Frederick's shocked face, he pressed his lips clumsily to the other's. The knight went still against him, and Chrom worried momentarily that he destroyed his chances with him even as friends.

But just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt a pair of hand card through his hair, pressing him harder against him. He was backed against the wall, Frederick's large form towering over him. He groaned, and placed his hands on Fredrick's cold armor. But underneath all that blue steel he could feel the beating thump of his heart, and it comforted the blue haired prince.

He was enjoying himself thoroughly, until it became hard to breath. He gasped, mouth wide open and gasping for breath. This seemed to snap Frederick back into reality, and he jerked away, almost falling over from the force with which he propelled himself.

"M-Milord!" He wiped his mouth furiously, and his eyes were wide and almost...frightened. "I c-cannot apologize enough, I-I..."

"Frederick, peace. I kissed you first."

"If I may, why? Why would you kiss me, Milord?"

"I suppose I fancy you."

Frederick could not have blanched anymore than he already had "I...please, excuse me..." he trot off, eyes trained to the ground, not even glancing back once. Chrom traced his lips, wondering if the passion he had felt as all in his head.

* * *

 

Frederick had taken more than Chrom's first kiss. His chastity was also given to the zealous knight.

Chrom was now 18, and his longing for Frederick had not changed in the slightest. It only grew, along with his body. But as his body matured, so did those desires, and he found himself wishing for more than a stolen kiss. Whenever he saw Frederick bathe, his heart clenched, and he found himself running off to his room to relieve himself. A simple touch set a shiver down his body.

It was his birthday celebration, and it was a "joyous celebration". Chrom however, felt very little. He was in his phase of feeling the opposite of how he was told. It was just a day to him, and Lissa was too young to attend. Unlike many boys his age, his little sister was his life, due to Emmeryn being busy.

He spotted Frederick, and rushed over to him, hoping for some respite.

"Milord. I hope you are having a pleasant birthday."

 _Now I am_. "Please, you need not be so formal. It is a day of celebration, Frederick."

"What would you have me say?"

"If only for just today call me Chrom, please."

Frederick sputtered. "Uhm...Milord Chr-"

"No title. Chrom, please. A gift to me." He gave him the best pleading look he could.

"Ahem. I-I wish ...happy birthday...C-Chrom."

Chrom froze, realing what he had done to himself. "T-Thank you." He looked down. Emmeryn always teased him how when he found someone to love, he'd barely ever speak to them, and he was beginning to believe she was right. He opened his mouth again, attempting to start something, but a drunken noble came wobbling over, his wine glass tilted and the expensive beverage slowly dripping out.

"A-Ah, congratulations," hiccup, cough "dear boy! Coming of age! Planning on," another, louder hiccup "taking a maiden to bed now that you're an adult?"

Chrom laughed awkwardly, not really going to announce that he, in fact, had no interest in women. Luckily, there was ever loyal Frederick, ready to help him. He stood to his full height, a good 6 feet, and gave the man a look, plucking his hand off Chrom. Despite his fearsome face, spoke in a stiff, forced cordial tone. "I would suggest you sit down good sir. Perhaps you've a bit much to drink?"

The intimidation worked, and the man sat back down like a whipped dog. Chrom turned to Frederick, but saw the older man's face twisted in an emotion that the prince couldn't fathom. "Yes, perhaps he was right. Why not spend your evening in the company of Lady Maribelle, or Sully? I'm sure..."

"I want to be with you, Frederick."

The look the knight gave him shot an arrow through his heart. "W-Why..."

"I told you long ago."

The knight was silent, before standing perfectly straight once more. He grabbed Chrom's wrist, and started to gently tug him into the hallway. "The drunkard spilt wine upon your shirt, Mil---Chrom."

He wanted to protest, because _no, he didn't, Frederick what--?_ Until he realized it was best he not contend. Once they were in the safety of the dark hallway, he was brought against the wall chest yo chest with the object of his affections (who was thankfully not in armor at the moment). He opened his mouth to speak, but for the third time was cut off; this time by kiss.

It began as chaste as the one years ago, but when Chrom gasped, instead of pulling away, Frederick's tongue was in his mouth. "Mmph!" He pressed against his chest, not to push him away, but to get a better hold. He had only heard about this type of kiss before...

The taller man finally did pull away, and looked into his lord's eyes, their breath still intermingled. "Chrom. Is this truly what you want?"

His face grew hot, and he was tempted to look down and stutter, but he knew that he would probably be left yearning for the rest of his life if he did. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Frederick's shoulders, and placing a feather light kiss on his lips, face still pink. "Yes.You have been by mine and Lissa's side so long, and for that I am grateful but...you are more than just a guardian to me."

Something broke, and Frederick crashed his lips against his once more, wrapping his arms around Chrom. "I am sorry, my Exalt..." he whispered in a low, sorrowful voice, but the words stung and Chrom conveniently forgot to hear them. He just held Frederick closer, allowing himself to be led to his room, every once and awhile throwing in a kiss. They knew they would not be missed. Royal birthday celebrations were really just excuses for nobles meeting and arranged marriages.

With the door safely shut and sealed behind them, Chrom found Frederick to be much less rough and rushed, and more sensual and gentle, and it killed him. He laid on his bed and sat there awkwardly for a moment, fully clothed and harder than any wet dream had ever left him. His knight undid his bow and removed his vest, before giving a small smile at Chrom's unsurety. He walked back to him, and looked down, eyes a mix of lust, affection, and guilt.

Chrom was lost in his eyes for a moment, before blushing, quickly trying to remove his clothing, and fumbling, getting caught in his sleeve. Much like when he was a small boy, Frederick chuckled patiently, slowly helping him out of his embarrassing predicament, and it was Chrom's turn to feel that pang of guilt. This man practically raised him along with his sister, despite how close they were in age.

But going back now was no longer an option. No matter what happened now, they were tying their fates together.

Once they were both mostly undressed, Frederick gently pushed him down, and looked at him with eyes that had lost the guilt and increased in lust and affection, making Chrom shudder. "Milord..." Chrom didn't chastise him this time, because now he meant it as a pet name (and deep down, the prince knew, to assuage his guilt).

"Frederick...I...I...love you, and I'm sorry."

Tears seemed to be forming in his eyes, but he blinked and they were gone. He didn't reply with a word, just a kiss to silence him once more. Chrom had more to say, but let the intense pleasure wash over him instead.

* * *

 

The next morning, when Night had gone away with the sun, so was the Knight, and the Prince cried like the very first time he had been embraced by him.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't explain Lucina in any happy way with gay Chrom, so I left this here. I dub this one canon divergent


	2. Milady Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiki wishes for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are already so gay I don't need to alter canon.

"Say'ri, I have a question, if you would be so kind."

"I shall answer to the best of my abilities, Milady Tiki."

The manatake smiled fondly. That was closer than usual Say'ri was to saying her name. After the war, Say'ri frequently visited Tiki, their meeting a high point for them both.

"I have been isolated a very long time, and wish to know something about your customs."

"Aye?"

"What is the perception of love between two women in your country?"

Say'ri flushed (very prettily, Tiki noted). "M-Milady!?" She coughed, regaining her royal composure. "I know not how the common people perceived it, but among my company...it w-was not frowned upon, persay."

"Very well. Thank you very much."

With that, the conversation ended, leaving in Say'ri a state of confusion, and with an odd degree of pleasure.

* * *

 

"Say'ri, I have a question in line with our last conversation," Tiki began, as if they had talked but hours not days ago, "What is your stance on the love of two women?"

"Ah!" The flush once more returned to her pale cheeks, "to be frank, Milady, it...has seemed more to my desire than that between a woman and a man."

Tiki smiled mysteriously. "Thank you once more, dear Say'ri."

The Voice then fell asleep, once more leaving Say'ri without peace.

* * *

 

"Say'ri, I wish for you to kiss me."

"Milday!?" Say'ri exclaimed, almost falling to the ground.

"Why should it be so difficult? We have already ascertained that kissing a woman should not bother you."

"I-It is not that you are a woman that is cause for alarm. "Friend" or not I am still not your equal!"

Tiki let out a long-suffering sigh. "I did not wish for it to be this way, but if I must. Say'ri, I command thee that you kiss me."

Say'ri understood the fact that she could still easily refuse. Yet... under the mental excuse that she was being commanded to, she leaned down and placed a light kiss upon Her Lady's lips. Tiki grabbed her sleeves when she pulled away.

"Now was that so hard?" Tiki said with a pleased face, not releasing her humble servant, "Now that it's clear, may I request another?"

Say'ri kissed her more firmly. "M-Milady?"

"In these circumstances, Tiki is appropriate, yes?"

"T-Tiki?"

"Much better."

Say'ri felt a surge of giddiness. It should have been clear immediately, but this is what she truly desired. Tiki was not called divine only for her heritage. The beauty of Naga's child had not escaped the princess, not ever, but she had always been told that she was a lesser being than her. Now, they stood together as equals, embracing.

However, that giddiness and tarnished by a pang of sorrow and guilt. "But, Mil-Tiki, if we are to be intimate such as this, it shall make my mortality all the more painful to you."

The smaller woman put her hand on Say'ri's cheek."We have already discussed this. Do not deprive me of ever having just for fear of losing. I want to be with you like this, for the rest of your time with me. Your honesty and strength have been an anchor and inspiration for me since I met you."

Say'ri felt that blush rise to her cheek again. "If you chose, T-Tiki. I shall stay by your side."

"Thank you. Now, will you kiss me once more?"

Say'ri didn't need to be commanded this time•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Even though I made it obvious, Say'ri's a lesbian, and I'm think Tiki is some shade of demi? Becuase she loved Marth and loves Say'ri, but I wouldn't call her bi.


	3. "Romantic Partnership"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lon'qu can't quite comprehend his feelings for a certain blonde fighter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bi Vike and Demi Lonk in the description. It only slightly chnges canon in the fact that their Harvest Scramble DLC isn't accurate.

Same muscles.

Same smile.

Same loud boisterous manner.

Same confidence.

Same inner strength and balance that he severely lacked.

The blonde man had all the traits he admired in his surrogate father. Yet the pull of attraction was a different and frightening feeling. He had never looked at a woman this way. He had never looked at anyone this way. He had met many a person, who by all standard definitions are extremely attractive.

Yet always his heart didn't not sputter out of pace and his loins remained cool and still, the wiles of any man or woman lost on him.

Yet here he was, his body reacting to the loud, over-confident idiot, who always seem to find a way to amuse him, provided what he he sorely lacked in battle, and slowly crept into his very dreams. He felt his heart beat erratically and with it his pulse was was too high and the world spun.

His cheeks flooded with the heat reserved for when he was approached by a female, but now, this very blatant male (with his well defined muscle, and very clearly displayed..."package" as the other would call it) evoked the same response.

It confused him. Why now did he feel such desires? He attempted to spend time with other people, as much as he disliked it, to investigate.

Gregor, nothing.

Basilio, nothing.

He even stood within a foot of Flavia, and still nothing, yet these were all people who fit his aesthetic bill of attractive.

It slowly began to dawn on him that it was the amount of time and environment that dictated these things. He spent copious amounts of time with Basilio, but that's because he wanted to learn. And he had never spent more than a moment in direct contact with Flavia, though he could feel close enough to call her family of some sort.

But Vaike had a tendency to latch on to people and things he liked. He clung to his arm like a leech, blabbering on about his day and battles and strength and soon the taller, leaner man began to desire and need his companionship.

Soon that emotionally dependency became a physical one, their fights becoming more of an excuse to stay near the man to train with or defeat him.

Soon his dreams became so...sexual that he couldn't understand them. They came a good amount of time after he had gotten to know Vaike. Yet when they came they were almost welcome.

The tide shifted in a way that confirmed that yes, it was romantic and sexual attraction he was feeling and that he wasn't alone in this. It shifted so far as to say that they were in a... "relationship" (to even think the word embarasses him).

They fought, as usual, him silent save for the occasional grunt of effort, or on  good day for Vaike, loud panting. Vaike was loud as every, cheering and taunting, complimenting both himself and Lon'qu. In battle, Lon'qu always tried to distance himself from distractions, focus entirely on his target. That's how he managed to fight with women. But now, his eyes trailed downwards, gaze caught by a tan, muscled bicep.

 _Damn him!_ he screamed in his head.

This momentary distraction found him on his ass, staring up at Vaike.

"You've never lost! We're ya distracted by my awesome muscles?" he asked, holding out his hand for assistance.

Instead of taking the assistance, Lon'qu felt his entire face turn crimson, and he found the floor to be intensely interesting.

"Y-Ya were?"

"Silence..." he muttered, too embarrassed to say it with conviction.

Suddenly, the blonde burst into a smile the he could say beat out even the joy of Basilio. "Nothin' wrong with that! You're not a bad sight yourself! The Vaike knows when to appreciate a nice bod."

Lon'qu still didn't take the hand.

"What is it?"

"My feelings differ from an appreciation of your body, fool."

"Huh?"

"I am...I wish to extend our...partnership beyond...that of battle..."

"Sure!"

Lon'qu blinked, full to the brim with embarrassment and anger, "You agree so readily. Do you understand!?"

"Do you?" His voice was ever steady and ever confident, and if Lon'qu wasn't on the floor his knees would have weakened.

"O-Of course! I wish for a...r-roman...tic...partnership!" He knew he yelled that much too loudly, but there was no other way those words were escaping his lips voluntarily.

Vaike's bright smile only got brighter, and if he didn't want to see it so much Lon'qu would have looked away.

"That's what I meant! Everyone's happy, right?"

The myrmidon felt like he might pass out. No conversation he'd had with a woman was so stressful. "Y-You...but you always speak of women...I have seen you look in on them bathing..."

"The Vaike swings either way. It's not good to hold yourself back like that!" He grinned again, and kneeled to Lon'qu's level, "Need more proof?"

With those words, "The Vaike" leaned forwards and took Lon'qu's first kiss from his lips. When he pulled away, the myrmidon was a brighter red than Cordelia's hair. "Get it now?

"Y-Yes..."

"Come on then! We have a match to finish. I'll give ya' a pass earlier. Don't expect me to always be so forgivin' !"

Lon'qu found a grin on his own face. This wasn't so different from normal, save for a pleasant warmth in his chest. "I would not want it," he said, taking the hand (and noting how it's roughness felt so nice against his partially gloved own).

"After this, I want ya' to follow me, clear?"

Not usually liking to take orders from him, but abnormally curious from earlier, he readily agreed, "As you wish. But firstly, en garde!"

"Alright!"

* * *

 

"Now what is it you want to show me?" he asked as they walked towards Vaike's tent.

"It's not an 'it' exactly."

Lon'qu tilted his head in a way Vaike found oddly adorable.

The taller man always had his attention. His movements were always so damn graceful, and his coldness hid a warrior's passion! Like he said, he was not a bad sight either, with well taken care of biceps and a killer face. And on the battlefield,after watching him, Vaike felt like he needed a nap. There wasn't a thing about the man that wasn't fascinating or unattractive.

"You'll see. Ya' also need to tell me if you don't want it either."

"At this point I am willing to receive whatever is given."

_Does he understand what he's doin' to me!?_

They arrived at his tent, and Lon'qu entered with only some hesitation, glad Vaike was a man, so the situation scared him much less.

"I am here. Now explain."

"Words are not what I'm usin' right now."

"What-"

Before another word was uttered he felt Vaike kiss him again, more forcefully. "Mmph!"

His tongue was then in his mouth, and the feeling was invasive and not wholly unpleasant...or unpleasant at all. He found himself reciprocating as best he could.He grabbed for his shoulder, gripping it tightly, not caring that it may hurt. He had given him worse. When he pulled away, saliva trailed between their mouths, Vaike was laughing and Lon'qu smiled.

There was suddenly a hand on Lon'qu's face. "You're even more of a knockout when you smile, ya' know."

Cue another blush and another laugh. He gave him another series of light kisses, and they just embraced like this for awhile, just basking in each other's company.

"Was this it?"

"Yeah. I figured ya' wouldn't be the type to make out in public. And Chrom's pretty understandin' towards this, but there's a limit."

There was another spike of warmth in his blood. Vaike, who was always some shade of insensitive, took him into consideration like that. He would have complied where ever,but he had the forethought for this...

"I am...looking forward...to this extension...of our partnership..."

"You can say being together. It ain't hard! See look," he kissed him again, sweetly, and took his hand, "I like ya', Lon'qu. Love ya' even!"

His face was overcome with red yet again. "I...l-l-love...you..." he trailed off, but his sentiment was still heard. Now The Vaike blushed slightly.

"Now what?"

They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment. "We have time for another match before dinner..." Vaike suggested.

Lon'qu grinned, "Yes, we do. I have another opportunity to best you."

"You're on!"

They ran to the training grounds, and no one noticed the chaste kiss after Lon'qu's inevitable victory.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lon'qu is a dork ( and I can 100% assure you that Vaike calls him Lon'cute at some point).


	4. Requests reopened

This isn't a new chapter, I know, please spare me.  _However,_ as I write this, this collection has 999 views, (and whomever reads this first will likely push it to 1000) , making it, far and beyond, my most read, followed, kudos-ed and bookmarked work on this site.

To show my appreciation for this accomplishment, and for you, dear reader, I am asking whom you would like to see explored in upcoming chapters. You can leave a review in this chapter (though I will be most likely deleting and replacing it). You can also contact me on my tumblr (my url is gahooliangirl) or my email, which is stated in my profile.

 

There is no true limit to what you can ask for in terms of sexuality, or Alternate Universe, but there are a few pairings/scenarios I will not consider:

 

•I will do Inigo solo but no pairings

•Same as above but for Nah (no offense to their fans but honestly...I just don't like their supports/interactions with others)

•Cheatings on husbands/wives

•Cross generational ships

•Non-con

 

Despite these restrictions, I will pretty much take any suggestions, so long as they are Awakening and queer. You can completely disregard this as I will post new stuff regardless, but any suggestions would be greatly appreciate it. I'm glad people are enjoying my work!

* * *

Okay, I'm taking requests again. I have a few unfinished and am having difficulty with. But as I have passed 1800 views, and my list has dwindled down a bit, I figured I'd reopen it. Same rule apply as always. I'm kinda doubtful anyone will see this edit, but they are open again.


	5. Kiss Me Sweetly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aversa decides that Robin and her deserve some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Excited Reader! I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted. Their sexualities aren't mentioned, but I feel like it would be bi!Robin and pan!Aversa.

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

Robin raised her eyebrow. Aversa was usually much more demanding, and her politely asking her for something felt off.

"Okay."

The Plegian woman just silently took her hand, and tugged her away from her strategy book, and her tent, and then camp, and they ended up in the nearby forest.

"Aversa?"

She said nothing, and kept on their dark path. They continued to walk in total quiet, until Aversa finally spoke up.

"Robin, you love me, correct?"

"What? Of course I do. What's wrong?"

They stopped walking, and Robin noticed that they were in a secluded little grotto. It was a lush green, with long hanging ivy vines and smooth mossy rocks.

Once more, her lover didn't answer her, but tugged her against her body. She pressed Robin's face against her chest, and slowly started to slide her coat over her shoulders and off her body. Aversa peppered sweet kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and neck. Robin, now thoroughly embarrassed, melted against her.

"A-Aversa..."

"Shhh...relax. I'll take care of everything..." she said, her voice regaining some of her usual teasing.

She slowly started to back them up against a small boulder, covered in a soft moss and leaves spread out like a bed. "D-Did you do this?"

She was silenced with a kiss, and was laid down gently. Aversa tugged her boots of her, kissing her now exposed ankles, and ran her cold hands up her calves, up to her knees, which she spread apart. She started to edge her skillful up her pant legs, her light touches making the tactician shiver.

"You do so much...your eyes are haggard...that Princeling runs you into the ground..."

Robin smiled down at the tanned woman. _That's what this is about_.

She reached a hand down and traced one of the purple markings on the Dark Flier's face. "You were worried about me?"

Aversa puffed her cheeks out and looked away. "Well excuse me for caring about you."

"No, no! I'm grateful, really. I love you." She pulled her up and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, and pulled her hair out of her black cap, "but let me show you some appreciation too, okay?"

"Always so damn fair..." her mouth spread out in a grin, and she started to tug Robin's pants down, edging her body up her torso, breasts squashed against her stomach.

"Very well, but only on the condition that you take a damn break."

Robin started to breath heavily, and tried to reach her hand down to her face, but Aversa grasped her hand in the air. "Ah-ah-ah. Promise me. Promise me or I'll take my supple breasts off you, and leave you here."

"Y-Yes, I promise, so please!"

"Alright. Now," she brushed her nose against Robin's, "Sayy ahhh.~" •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? It was kinda short, but I tried to keep it sweet.


	6. Misplaced Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa is in love with Cynthia.
> 
> So she thought, until she realized something about the timid girl by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by adriumph . I figured instead of picking one I'd incorporate both! Highschool AU since I couldn't think of a scenario in canon.
> 
> (in my scenario, Severa's father is Gregor amd Cynthia's is Chrom's)

Severa could really not care less what was between your legs, or what you called yourself.If you're attractive, you're attractive. If you're smart and funny, you're smart and funny. If you're a prick, you're a prick, gender notwithstanding.

What does the gender of the one you have sex with matter, in the grand scheme of things? Life sucked regardless. And that it is not limited to boy and girl. She'd seen some stuff in her time. Ylisse high was not a boring place and her father knew too many people for her to be so narrow minded ( "Gregor thinks that acquaintance should not be limited to the boy or the girl!" he said with an uproarious laugh ).

Her mother always encouraged her to live her life by her own rules. Even though she acted like every word out of her mouth was stupid, that was advice she followed.

The object of her affection in this case, was however, a girl. A smiling, pretty girl, who was the daughter of her mother's first love.

It was hard not love Cynthia. She was loud, annoying, always cheerful, knew exactly what to say to make your day. She always had a kind word for the prickly Severa, who was by no means immune to her charms. They grew up side by side, their mothers best friends since they were children.

It was against her nature to just sit and take things, when she could make a ruckus (especily when she knew she like girls too...), but when she saw the way the bright, happy, cheerleader was when she smile and laugh loudly, she couldn't find a word to say.

"U-Uhm...Severa?"

She snapped her head to the side, broken out of her brooding.

"What!?"

"AH! Uhm...could you help me...with my h-homework?"

The timid voice was Noire, someone she'd known since middle school. She was more delicate than a glass egg, afraid of everything and allergic to everything. She relied on Severa for nearly every part of her daily life, and Severa was admittedly grateful to have such an anchor in her life compared to the whirlwind Cynthia.

"Finnnnee," she said in an exaggerated whine, "What subject?"

"History."

"Why can't you just pay attention in that class?!"

"Eek! T-The talk about fighting...scares me..."

She took her papers with a good natured sigh. "Sit down. My class just covered this chapter, so I can do this, I guess. But pay attention next time! I can't always do your homework."

The shy smile that broke out on the timid girl's face completely distracted her from you-know-who. It was a sight so rarely seen that even she could appreciate it.

"So during World War Two..."

 

* * *

 

On her way to study hall, Severa bumped into someone, lost in thoughts of Cynthia, and if Noire had taken her asthma medication yet, had packed a proper lunch, and remembered to turn in her history work.

"Watch it!' she said angrily, stomping away.

* * *

 

Severa huffed angrily at her Calc textbook, slamming it shut on the study-hall table, ignoring the teacher's warning of "Shhhhhhhh!". She could easily ask her mother, who was the Salutatorian back when she graduated, but at a young age she made the vow to never stoop that low unless she was failing the class.

"S-Severa?"

"Huh?"

"I can, uhm, help you..."

"You?"

"I like math. It's safe, and there's no talk of violence and such."

She raised an eyebrow, but pulled a chair out for her nonetheless. "If you can."

She sat down excitedly, an awkward smile plastered on her face. "Thank you!"

_Why would you thank me...for giving me homework help?_

"So, uh..."

She got lost in the lecture, and didn't notice the entrance of Cynthia and another boy in a younger grade. When Noire finished talking, Severa did find that she understood the material better than before. "I guess there is stuff that you don't suck at."

Noire just nodded, knowing to take her backhanded compliment in stride. They sat discussing math before the underclassman boy came walking over, stride like he had a mission.

"You're Severa, right?"

"Yeah, so?" she said, clearly irritated that he even approached her.

"You bumped into me in the halls."

Her face twisted even more, "I guess I remember that. Sorry," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He looked momentarily satisfied, opened his mouth again, "Your Cordelia's daughter, right?"

She sat straight up, chair squeaking and table shifting forward. "Yeah, so?"

"Must be easy riding on the fast lane. Mom who was vice-captain of the girl's football team, learned two languages, competed in professional horse races, second best grades, smoking hot, " she growled at him, "and now a filthy rich business woman, who married a good for nothing who can't even speak English proper."

"You little-"

The only thing that stopped her from jumping on the table and beating his ass was Noire's light hand on her forearm, keeping her seat. "And so you think you can get away with being a bitch because of it?"

Her mouth just pressed into a fine line, holding back her tears. He mistakenly took it as a sign to continue.

"And I hear you're in love with Cynthia. My buddies heard you muttering about her like a maniac."

The room which had become all too loud was now suddenly quiet. With horrified eyes, she turned to the girl she just now realized was there, and was met, not with a disgusted expression, but a pitiful one.

That was worse. She didn't get a chance to gauge how Noire felt as the boy started again. "So you're gay too? The only good thing about you is your pretty face, which must look nice all dirtied-"

"SILENCE!"

Every turned to the now standing, and yelling, Noire.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT**_!"

He took step back, clearly expecting neither of them to talk back to him. Noire's face was dark, and her brows furrowed dangerously. "FOOL BOY, MUST I-"

"Noire!'

The angry girl looked down at her waist to see Severa had looped her arms around it. "Calm down. The idiot's not worth it."

Noire slowly sat down, eyes now full of tears. The boy quickly ran out of the library. There was a deafening silence for a moment, before Noire tried to speak up.

"S-Severa, I..."

"Get out!" the librarian screeched, and they hurried out. Once on the hallway, Noire attempted to scurry away, but Severa roughly grabbed her arm. "What was that back there!? I know that you snap sometimes, but why then?"

"B-Because...because..."

"Out with it!"

"I l-love you!"

"Huh."

Noire started to fidget, pale, nearly translucent skin a deep red,"Y-You've always been there for me, and I-I know you love Cynthia, but I couldn't help my feelings. It's always been you since freshman year, and if you could...please just consider it..."

Severa's mind was slowly processing what she had just heard. Noire was...in love...with her!? She thought to all their experiences together. They were rarely apart, and when Severa need a shoulder to cry on or an arm to lean on, it was always Noire.

Maybe her mother wasn't the only one who had misplaced feelings.

"Severa? If you hate me now that's fine-"

Not another word escaped Noire's pretty lips, as the other girl placed her hand on her cheeks and lips against hers, "All this could have been avoided if you'd told me sooner, idiot."

Noire just nodded numbly, a wide, shaky, goofy grin on her face.

Severa couldn't care less what was between your legs or in your mind, but she did care about the girl in her arms.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with the quality of writing here, but I hope that you all enjoy it! 
> 
> p.s, the "mother's first love" line could either be Sumia OR Chrom (both if you want to be exciting)


	7. Panty Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is concerned for Lissa, who was acting weird...er than usual, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LlameGems! I hope you like it. I think Lissa is a bit OOC since I haven't written her before, so sorry in advance. Modern AU.

“Chrom?”

“Yes, Robin?”

“Your sister is weird.”

The blue haired man looked at his best friend with eyebrows raised. “As her girlfriend, I would think that you would know this best, Robin.”

She laughed, then shook her head, “I know, but she’s been acting...suspicious, lately. Jumpy, dismissive, and she has spent a large amount of time look at our underwear drawer. I know I have some nice panties, but it’s a bit much.”

Chrom looked like he had more to say, but he just shook his head and smiled,“I don’t need to know the contents of my sister and friend’s under garments. Why don’t you just ask her, Robin? As you just proved, being bold isn’t something you have a problem with.”

I know, but...” she tugged at the hoodie she always wore, “What if it’s something important?”

“Well, you can rule out pregnancy.”

“Chrom!” she playfully smacked his arm, and he returned it with a grin. Though they were now in their early 30’s, they would always be those teenaged pals they once were.

“In all seriousness, just ask her. I can approach her if you want. Or maybe you can approach Maribelle. They don’t have an secrets.”

“Thanks, Chrom. Being friend’s with you partner’s sibling has a lot of perks.”

“But it also means that you better take damn good care of her.”

She gave him a mock salute, “Eye, Captain Chrom!”

* * *

 

“Maribelle?’

“Yes, Robin, darling?”

Maribelle had been reluctant to support their relationship, but once she saw how happy they were, she accepted Robin into her love for Lissa.

“Lissa’s been weird lately. Has she told you anything?”

The normally poised and gracefully Maribelle spluttered. “‘W-What? No, of course not...why no.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. Lissa wasn’t the only weird one. Was it just the week of odd-behaving people in the medical profession?

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes, quite...”

After another look from Robin, she caved, placing a hand on her heart. “You've worn me down!” Another brow raise, “But I cannot tell you! you must ask Lissa herself.”

Robin sighed. She supposed that she really did just have to address the issue at it’s source.

* * *

 

“Lissa?”

"EYAH! O-OH, Robin...hi! Welcome home!”

“I've been home for 15 minutes, Lissa. We need to talk.”

“H-Hahaha, about what?”

Robin shook her head at her girlfriend. “You've been weird all week. Like you usually write a little note and put it on the fridge in the morning. Starting the day without my dose of ‘Frog Toes” is pretty sad.”

“I haven’t been doing that?”

“No. Or good morning kisses. Or anything normal!” Robin grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes, “Please, don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do!” the blonde exclaimed, “I just...”

She shook her head, and went straight for her underwear drawer. Robin just watched, confused, as she tossed panty after brief onto the ground, coming up with Robin’s favorite. “Lissa, why are you hold my underwear up-”

Something slipped from the fabric, and bounced on the ground. Robin knelt to pick it up. It took a few moments for her to register what was in her hand.

“Lissa, oh gods, what---what if I put those on with this in them!?”

Lissa looked sheepish. “Didn't think about that. I was gonna wait until looked for these, but...”

“Why were you acting so weird? You are usually good at keeping, secrets,” she paused, “Certain secrets.”’

"I was nervous! Well...” she blushed cutely, “what do you say?”

“Yes, of course!” Robin slipped the ring on her finger with a smile, gently kissing her girlfriend, now fiance.

“Now, are you gonna help me clean up all these panties?”

A mischievous grin formed on Lissa’s face, “So long as you let me take yours _off_ later.”

Robin’s grin matched her. “Deal.”•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I tried to include a few of the quirks they would have in their relationship.


	8. My Dark Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharja adores Robin, and they have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I lost my FE:A inspiration for awhile, but I'm back now. This is for Just_mbm !
> 
> I...don't like Tharja, as much as everyone else or her how her obsession is handled. But I don't hate her! I tried to make it as pure hearted as I could.

Tharja sat with her legs crossed, staring intensely at the small pile of ingredients laid out before her. Bat wings, Risen teeth, some of the manakete scales Nowi gave her...and so many more that she had collected. Ideas for spells whirred around in her head, one after another, like a little voice was whispering in her head all the devious things she could do.

"I could erase memories...predict the future...turn enemies to mush...I could..."

"Tharja?"

At the sound of that voice, that wonderful melodious voice, her flurry of thoughts all stopped, and focused on the tactician. She spun in her position to face her lover. "Yes, Robin?" she said in a sickly sweet voice that she wished wasn't sincere.

"Are you okay? You looked so pained, like you had a headache or something..." the woman traced a line in the dirt with the toe of her boot, "So I talked to Stahl and got you some...medicine..."

She held out her fist and opened it, revealing a small packet. It no doubt contained some of the scatter brained knight's special herbal remedies. Tharja usually found a good curse was better for her purpose, but when Robin offered it to her...

"Thanks," she said, voice slowly reverting to her usual deadpan. She took the packet from Robin, who smiled warmly at her. The dark mage's heart fluttered. Something about the other woman just consumed her, made her love them more than the world itself.

"Robin, come here a moment," she beckoned. The tactician complie, tilting her head cutely.  

The moment she was within a few inches of her, Tharja grabbed her cheeks, pulling their lips together in a warm kiss. They didn't part for several seconds, and Robin sighed against her lips. When they finally did pull apart, Robin's grin grew even wider. "I love you!"

Tharja's pale skin lit up with a blush, and she laughed (anyone else would have called it maniacal, but she knew Robin could hear the love in it), "I love you too. More than anyone, anything."

She squeezed her hand, almost too tightly, then lifting it up to kiss her knuckles. "No one will ever hurt you. If they do I'll destroy them," she said, eyes darkly. Robin chuckled nervously, Tharja's love for her could be overwhelming. But she calmed her lover with a quick kiss to the cheek. "Then let's promise to keep each other safe, then. I swear no one will hurt you either. Promise you stay by me?"

Tharja hated promises. They were easily broken, they were often lies...but Robin was smiling at her like that...

"I promise"•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo?


	9. Dusk Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay!Robin x Trans!Sully for Anon! I know I've been dead, but Fates has gotten me back in the Fire Emblem mood. You can start requesting things again, if you want.

“Ahhhh! Another day done!” Robin flopped down onto the makeshift bed in their tent. She wiggled out of her trademark coat, throwing it on the ground. Sully groused under her breath without any real bite, picking the garment and placing it over the back of Robin’s chair.

Sully became stripping herself of her armor, now a much longer process as a paladin. Tired as she was, Robin rolled herself off the bed to help.

“Gods, how can you armored fighters move like this? How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?”

“You would know if you got up.”

Robin laughed as Sully’s breastplate slid off, “Well, not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn to train with Frederick!”

“I’ve got to train to keep up with the rest of ‘em. I’m not going to let my brothers’ help go to hell like that!”

“I understand, dear, but you’ve gotten so strong that I couldn’t keep up if I tried,” she paused, stroking her chin, “Do you want to keep the chest padding on or take it off tonight?”

“Off. And,” She turned around, placing her hand on the small of Robin’s back and flicking her forehead with the other, “You’ve got the brains and I’ve got the brawns. Well, we both have both but you get me. You don’t have to charge into battle. You’ve got me for that.”

“...you saw the bruise, didn’t you?”

“Damn right I did!”

“Well, I didn’t get it in battle, Sully.”

“Hah?! Then-” she stopped, biting her lip and creasing her brow, before releasing her tension in a sigh, “You should have just sicked me on ‘em.”

Robin kissed her cheek, “But I want to protect the woman I love in any way I can!’

Blushing and grumbling, Sully pressed her face into the crook of Robin’s neck.

“Love ‘ya...” She mumbled.

“I love you too, Sully.”•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is on the short and sweet side.


	10. Seriously Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius is sure that Lon'qu has to enjoy SOME sweets. Maybe the answer is that the sweetest thing Lon'qu can handle is...Gaius himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly longer because it started as a stand-alone, but I figured it would fit in for StaticMelody 's request. Pansexual!Gaius, and the Lon'qu here feels bisexual to me. This references their Summer Scramble convo.

"You said you don't like sweet things, didn't ya?"

Sat on a crate in the garrison, Lon'qu didn't turn to meet the voice behind him, tightening his concentration on sharpening his blade. He pressed the whetstone harder against the metal, focusing on the grinding noise.

"What if I told you I could prove you wrong?"

_ Shiinnnnkkk! _ The blade slipped off the stone. He reapplied it, still ignoring Gaius.

"Come on, let me. You were right, I messed up with the sweets and those," Lon'qu could hear the disgust in his voice, " _ bugs, _ so let me show you somethin' new. A sweet new sensation."

Lon'qu sighed, placing the stone on the ground next to him. "If I agree, will you cease your incessant chatter and leave me in peace?"

"You got it, Pointy."

The swordsman raised his eyebrow at the thief, "Honestly, 'Pointy'?"

Gaius' hands shot up in defense," You're a tough one to nail down! I'll have a new one soon, promise."

"Please don't..." 

"I'll be at your tent, after everyone else is asleep," he pat his back a few times, his palm finding solid muscle, "See ya' later, Pointy."

Lon’qu blushed and bristled, "Do not call me that!"

* * *

 

The sun had fallen and the moon had taken it's place, and Lon'qu sat impatiently in his tent. Gaiu was irksome enough to think of, always eating sweets when he could be doing more useful things. Why stay in the Sheperds if he was only going to waste resources? And why did he seem to now fixate on him?

He was going to blow out his dim fire and sleep when the thief finally emerged from the darkness into his tent.

"I am going to need to sleep at some point," he said his tone irritated.

"You say that now, Sweets."

"Sweets?"

"Better than Pointy, innit?"

Feeling too tired to argue, Lon'qu just sighed, "I do not see why we need wait until the dead of night for you to make me taste some confections."

"Would you want everyone to see you fraternizing with me? Or eating sweets?" his smirk curled at the edges, "Do ya want some  _ woman _ seeing you eat candies? What if she came over and asked for some-"

"Enough!" Lon'qu said in a loud, embarrassed whisper. His face was bright red from the thought, "Just give me them and begone!"

"No need to rush the process, Sweets..."

Lon'qu wanted to argue,  _ yes there really is _ , when the ginger pulled out a small hard candy from..wherever he kept all that sugar.

"Starting off simple. Honey candy."

He placed it in the Feroxi's hand, and looked at him expectantly. Wanting this whole ordeal to be over with (and finding himself irritatingly weak to Gaius’ calf eyes), Lon'qu popped the candy in his mouth, acting more like it was medicine than a sweet. He made a face, and gulped it down with reluctance. 

"No more of those," he said, opening and closing his mouth as if to understand the taste.

"How about this one..."

This process went on, until the embers of the fire dwindled.

“None of them? You didn’t like a single one? Really, Sweets!?”

“I have told you I do not like sweets, fool! May I please sleep now?”

Gaius pouted, before his eyes lit up with an idea. “I’ll leave, if you try one more.”

Lon’qu weighed his options: if he denied, Gaius would probably resist and then he would have the clingy thief in his tent all night. “Very well. But be quick!”

“Sure thing, boss.”

With surprising speed, the ginger shot up, smashing his lips against the swordsman. Lon’qu gasped against his lips, but found his hand twitching to put itself on Gaius’ waist. He pulled away, and Lon’qu subconsciously followed him.

“How ‘bout that one, Sweets?”

“...I need to try that again.”

“Can do.” •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?


	11. (K)uddly Khans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tactician, and her Khans warm her up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a commenter named ExcitedReader!. I ended up enjoying this (these?) pairing(s?) more than I thought.

Robin shivered as she walked into the throne room, “ _ Brrrrrr...” _

“What was that?” Basilio asked in his usual boisterous voice.

“H-Huh? Oh! Nothing! I just...nothing.”

“Oaf,” Flavia sighed, gently smacked the back of Basilio’s bald head, “She’s cold.”

“I could tell that!”

“Sure.”

Without much more ado, Flavia grabbed her hand, tugging her to the large throne. The ornate seat was rather large, which had confused Robin, until she learned of it’s cuddling possibilities. The Khan plopped down on the seat, pulling her lover onto her lap. Robin fell onto her with a yelp, but little protest.

Basilio puffed his cheeks out, not to be undone by his partner. He forced himself into the chair, eliciting a grumble from Flavia and a chuckle from Robin. Robin squeezed between the two bulky Khans, resting her head on Flavia’s shoulders and her legs across Basilio’s lap. Basilio leaned down to kiss her head, making her giggle. Flavia bristled at this, kissing her cheek in response. She laughed again, playfully swatting them both.

“There is enough of me to go around!”

“We know that!” Flavia said, grinning.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Basilio said with a grin to match.

Robin smiled herself, “Well, the war’s over, so time for love!” She pushed their head together like a child, and the pressed their lips together with half hearted grimaces.

Robin smiled at her lovers, now feeling warmer both inside and out. Flavia and Basilio shared a wicked look, descending upon her with a ruthless attack of kisses and sweet nothings. •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I think my Khans are kinda off. It also looked a lot longer on my Docs...


	12. Flowers for Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's wife has a little gift for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This collection is over 1 year old, and is nearing 3000 views!! My most popular fic by miles. Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this.
> 
> On to the fic, for Evil_Queen, Gender Fluid!Robin x Pan!Panne.

“Robin, how am I supposed to address you today?” Panne said, arranging her herbs. She always was an early bird, out foraging when the sky was barely blue.

“Ahhh...” Robin groaned, scratching the back of their head, “I think today is a ‘they’ day.”

The taguel simply nodded, returning to her task. That question was the first part of their shared routine. Still groggy, Robin rolled themselves out of bed, draping over Panne’s shoulder. She bristled, part of her irritated at the frivolous gesture and the other part happy for the contact.

The latter won out, and she settled into the embrace.

“What herbs did you gather today?”

“Mostly things for tea, but some medicines.”

“Hmmm...hey, what’s that one?” They pointed to a small white flower, sitting among the browns and greens of the others.

Panne blushed, and her normally steady hands faltered, crushing the leaves of some poor plant, “It is...nothing of any significance.”

Robin smiled at their adorable wife; Panne wasn’t an effective liar.

“Really now If it’s not important, I can just touch it then, right?”

Panne bit her lips, before sighing, taking the delicate little flower into her hands, “If you must know...it was supposed to be a gift.”

Robin smiled, “It still can be.”

Perked up, Panne’s cheeks turned red again, and handed her spouse the bud. Robin examined it with a smile.

“Does it mean anything? To the taguel?”

Panne looked down, “N-No. I happened to come across it and...” She coughed into her hand, “I thought you would like it.”

Robin’s smile became a grin, “You thought correctly!”

Robin wrapped her hands around her waist, nuzzling against her cheek, “So, is today going to be a cuddly day?”

Panne did not even bother to fabricate irritation at the question, “If you wish it.”•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Panna a lot.


	13. My Heart Is Like An Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully does her damn best to give Miriel a great gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Wildclaw! Miriel is a touch character to write, I hope I did her justice.

“Dammit!” Sully glared at the torn sheet of paper in her hands, tossing it into the growing pile of discarded pages beside her. When she had asked Stahl for a good gift idea for her girlfriend, she had nearly jumped for joy at the suggestion of hand making something. She was atrocious at shopping, and always ended up buying a weapon anyway.

But now she’s learned that she’d no good at book binding either. She had thought herself a genius, and the world’s best girlfriend to boot, when had thought of making Miriel a journal, but all she’d gotten was a fancy leather cover (courtesy of Donnel, the kid could tan a mean hide) and some torn paper.

“Why did I think I could do this!?”

“What pursuit did you falsely assume you could succeed at?”

“ _ GAH!" _  Sully nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Miriel’s voice, and quickly hunched forward to hide her failed attempts. She craned her neck around, smiling in what must have been an unconvincing way, “N-Nothin’ at all!”   


“Unless I have suffered some unknown affliction of the retinas, my eyes are fully functioning with the aide of my glasses, and I can clearly ascertain that what you are doing is not ‘Nothin’ at all’. What are you keeping from me?”   


“I just...” Sully sighed, tossing aside the leather and paper, “I was making you a gift. Wanted to do something nice to surprise you. What are you here for?”

Miriel was silent for a moment, looking at the mess surrounding her girlfriend, then at the parcel in her hands, “I have just returned from the market after purchasing myself a new journal. I wished to show you.”

“Oh...” Sully’s heart sank. Even if she did somehow manage to bind the book properly, Miriel wouldn’t even have needed it. Some “World’s best girlfriend” she was. However, her ejected expression must have displeased the mage, who crouched down to examine the scene.

“You were attempting to bind a book?”   


“Not just any old book! I was trying to make you a journal like the one you have in your damn hands. It didn’t work anyway.”

Pausing contemplatively, Miriel sighed, brushing off the ground beneath her before sitting down. She reached into her parcel, pulling out a small jar, and handing it to Sully.

“Huh? What’s this?”

“It is specialty armor polish. My trip was not only to purchase a new journal to record my scientific pursuits, but to obtain this for you. It cost no measly sum, but I...” She coughed into her hand, looking away in embarrassment, “...was beside myself with a feeling of excitement at my prediction of your reaction to receiving it.”

“You spent a sack of gold just to see the look on my face?”   


“Just so. In the same manner, you took this task, which you did not expect to succeed at, to please me. The process is worth as much as the final result.”

Grinning at Miriel’s verbose manner of reassuring her, Sully tugged her girlfriend closer to kiss her. When they broke apart, Miriel gestured to the remaining book binding materials around them (flushing quite adorably), “Shall we make use of the materials you have purchased to make a book...together?”

Kissing her nose, Sully grinning after nodding, “Sure. Let’s hop to it!”

“Lets.”

So maybe Sully wasn’t amazing at giving gifts, and maybe the title of “World’s best girlfriend” had been snatched by Miriel, but she could still strive for “The woman who loves Miriel the most”, and her chances for that looked pretty good. •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are always open, though your request may not be filled immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is gay~


End file.
